entrelazados
by lunitaz-16
Summary: candy una chica de 18 años estudiando para ser periodista y una amiga deseando tener lo que tiene candy


Entrelazados

Introducción:

Candy es una chica de 18 vive con su padre George andry (exitoso empresarion que por motivos de viaje no esta alado de candy) también tiene un hermano llamado Albert que siempre para viajando por todo el mundo. candy estudia para ser una granperiodista y algún dia formar parte de un programa de televisión

terry es un chico que vive en londres por sus estudios y que vive enojado con su padre por lo que le iso a su madre

sara(nuevo personaje)es una chica que envidio a candy desde que la conose y siempre quedra tener todo de candy

Capitulo uno: el destino de ambas

Londres

Terry llega a su casa después de haber salido y mientras acomoda sus cosas escucha los mensajes de su contestadora

Primer mensaje: hola soy Susana espero que estés bien y por qué no llamas será porque estas estudiando… más te vale que me llames

Segundo mensaje: terrius como estas hijo soy tu padre… hace tiempo que no se de ti …tengo algo que decirte … Tu madre falleció ven a casa

Habiendo escuchado esto Terry se sienta en el sofá sintiéndose un poco culpable e impotente y parte hacia nueva york

En Michigan

Sara se entera de una mala noticia su padre había sufrido un accidente y sale de su casa apresurada mientras en el hospital su padre es atendido por los médicos y Sara llega justo cuando los médicos dan muy pocas posibilidades de vida

Sara: papa por favor (acercándose a la cama de su padre)…por favor despierta…papa papa

Sr andry: disculpe

Sara: usted que hace aquí señor andry , mi padre es pobre e ignorante como pudo hacer que trabajara sin las medida de seguridad necesarias(gritaba furiosa )

Sr andry: los accidentes son así ojala pudiéramos prevenirlos

Sara: haga que se recupere usted es el culpable, haga que se recupere es su culpa haga que se sane (gritaba aun mas furiosa mientras todos los que estaban por ahí volteaban a verla) es un maldito, ustedes los ricos siempre abusándose de los pobres e ignorantes pero le advierto no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados voy a pelear por mi padre (decía esto mientras se desplomaba en el piso y lloraba)

Sr andry: lo siento en verdad lo siento nosotros nos haremos cargo de los gastos médicos pero la empresa no puede darle su salario mientras el no trabaje

Sara: (llorando) no es cierto no puede ser posible no tiene consideración de que vamos a vivir ahora

El señor andry le da un pañuelo y ve como sara llora amargamente

Sr andry: ¿y tu mama?

Sara: se fue cuando tenía cinco años se fue seis días y nunca volvió(lloraba aun mas apretando el pañuelo)

Sr andry: Lo siento me recuerdas tanto a mi hija (la abrasaba y la consolaba como si se tratara de su hija) ya…ya pequeña tratare de hacer algo

En el mercado de nueva york

Candy: disculpe cuánto cuesta esta pieza de pescado

Vendedora: dos dólares

Candy: y está fresca….Deme dos

Candy paseaba por el mercado comprando verduras y otras cosas más

En el hospital de Michigan donde estaba el padre de Sara el señor andry ya se había marchado y Sara estaba al lado de la cama de su padre hablándole aunque él no estaba despierto

Sara: muchas gracias papa( en un tono de maldad)no sabía que habías pagado mi instrucción escolar… siempre fuiste así tu me asiste así… el vivir con tigo...fue una pesadilla.. Espero que jamás despiertes…Pienso que será mejor para mi (mientras decía esto lloraba y se reía al mismo tiempo

En nueva york

Candy llega de hacer las compras y pasa por la tienda de la mama de Anthony la señora Rosemary

Candy: Buenas tardes

Rosemary: a que gusto verte, qué tanto traes en la bolsa(curioseando en la bolsa)

Candy: voy a cocinar para papa (ilusionada)

Rosemary: ha, como envidio a tu padre, y que buena niña eres toma

Diciendo esto Rosemary le da un caramelo a candy sabiendo que le gustan mucho los caramelos y dulces

Candy: también tu estas invitada (decía juguetona)

Rosemary : ha no creo que deba ir…Además si quisiera verme ya me hubiera llamado no crees

Candy : a creo que si( mientras se reía)

Rosemary: ha y si no se casa pronto será un viejo y nadie se casara con el

Candy: enserio acaso tú no te interesarías en el (preguntaba curiosa)

Rosemary: ha no yo jamás he necesitado de un hombre así estoy bien(se decía mientras comía un caramelo)

Candy se daba cuento de que la señora Rosemary y su padre traían algo pero no se daban cuenta y disfrutaba molestar a la señora Rosemary con su padre

Candy: necesito ayuda con mi comida

Rosemary: no se para que a tu padre le gusta la forma en que cocinas

Candy: no es cierto( mientras se reía)…y…Anthony sigue ocupado

Rosemary: Se prepara para un concurso de fotografía o almeno eso es lo que creo esta metido en el estudio de fotografías (le respondía pensando si debía o no debía decirle eso)

Candy: Entonces ya me voy

y candy va al estudio de fotografías de Anthony y entra sin tocar

Anthony: quien esta hay (preguntaba molesto)

candy : lo siento ( decía mientras salía del cuarto de fotografías)

Anthony: acaso no sabes tocar la puerta(mientras se reía de la cara de susto de candy)

candy: arruine tu trabajo ( preguntaba asustada)

anthony: para tu fortuna no, pero estuviste cerca

candy: perdón es que vine a invitarte a una gran cena que voy a preparar(estaba un poco mas tranquila

anthony: tu papa está aquí

candy: si y llegara para la cena(decía esto algo ilusionada) y quería pedirte que me ayudes

Anthony :con razón que estas feliz

candy: oye y donde esta esteban

Anthony: a fue a tomar algunas fotos…bueno nos vamos

en la cocina de la casa del señor andry candy lavaba las patatas y Anthony cortaba las cebollas

candy: esa cebolla es fuerte…estas bien(mirando que estaba llorando por las cebollas)

Anthony: pues me lloran los ojos pero tengo una buena técnica para esto(le decía mientras le enseñaba su técnica) sumerjo las cebollas en agua son menos fuertes… que quiere e aprendido muchas cosas de mi mama

candy: a tu mama no le agradaría ver esto(le decía

Anthony: que no le gustaría

candy: pues saber que estamos solos ella es muy conservadora

Anthony: creo que la estas subestimando ella sabe que no sucedería nada ni estando en una isla solitaria

Candy: en ti cree en mi no(fingiendo molestia)

de pronto suena el teléfono

candy:hola papa estas en casa…no vas ha venir que otra ves…no estoy llorando…deja de tratarme como un bebe

anthony :hola habla anthony no va ha venir…a no, no esta llorando pierde cuidado estará bien …espero que nos veamos pronto cuídate

candy:dice que alguien en el trabajo murió(en un tono de tristeza y preocupación)

Anthony: asi son las constructoras siempre ocurren accidentes oye que tal si salimos a cenar(preguntaba para hecer alegrar un poco a candy)

mientras candy salía llorando hacia su habitacion y llega la señora Rosemary y pregunta por candy,

anthony:esta arriba es que su papa cancelo

Rosemary:a esto si me va oir pobre niña

Candy:no no lo llames es que alguien murió(sujetando a su mama para que no agarre el teléfono

Rosemary:si pero los vivos podemos comer y tan feliz que estaba la pobre…anthony, ve por ella

en la casa en donde se encontraban llorándole al padre de sara solo estaba ella vestida de negro y mirando la foto de su padre

sr andry: con cuidado por favor ( mientras miraba desde lejos a sara)

persona: sara ,sara. Como pudo aserte esto que va ser de ti pobre mi pequeña

sara: espera…quiero pedirte algo te agradecería que…

persona: a que te refieres

sara:a que no sigas llorando nique me recuerdes mas cosas tristes por favor ojala que me entiendas

disiendo esto sara sale del cuarto y ve a dylan un ex novio

dylan: asi que se fue tu padre …asi si te pareses buena niña(mirando la vestimenta que tenia sara)

sara: a que vienes

dylan: oye estaba a punto de convertirse mi suegro tenia que venir

sara: tu suegro jajajano me hagas reir(en un tono de ironia)

dylan: oye me gusta que sonrias si este atuendo si te da

sara:no molestes por favor dylan(lo enpujaba)

dylan: que pasa no me digas que te convertiste en una mujer decente…oye estas sufriendo por el

sara: dejame en paz

dylan: todavía recuerdo a una jovensita que vino disiendo que tenia un padre asqueroso y que te golpeaba y que quería deshacerse de el

sara: ya basta dylan eso fue hace mucho tiempo

dylan: si creo que te comprendo…pero escuchame a mi no vas ha rechazarme nunca entiendes

sara: tal ves sea mejor que regrese muchas grasias por venir

dylan:j aja ha no puedes dejarme afuera te dije que era mi suegro

sara: agradesco mucho tu interés pero no quiero que mi padre se levante solo para verte y golpearte

dylan: oye no tienes a nadie mas en la vida al contrario estará agradesido por que yo estoy a tu lado

sara: como puedes ser tan descarado

dylan: que cosa(furioso)

sara: me ire de aquí y dejare mi pasado sepultado cuando termine con esto acabare con mi pasado y en ese pasado estas tu

dylan: oye te volviste loca(riéndose)

sara:fue por eso que estudie tanto tu no me conoces yo saldré de esta miseria

sara se va a su casa y se pone a quemar todas las cosas que la atan a su pasado y recuerda cuando su papa llegaba ebrio a casa y le gritaba también recordó cuando su papa le iso un juguete y cuando su mama la abandono mientras hacía esto lloro de furia y de odio

**En nueva york**

Terry estaba en el entierro de su madre y recordaba cuando tocaban el piano el y su madre y el dia en que su padre abandono a su madre dejándola desconsolada llorando mientras el veía todo lo que pasaba y lloraba aun mas viendo de cólera y dolor a su padre mientras el lloraba Susana lo veía y veía su dolor

Madrastra: Que bueno que llegan

Richard: Grasias

Madrastra. Por que no tomas un baño

Terry:No te preocupes por mi( decía mientras se dirijia a su habitación)

Tocan la puerta y entra su padre

Richard: Tenemos que hablar

Terry: Felicidades ya eres libre, por desgrasia no tengo tiempo para celebrar con tigo( algo ironico)

Richard: Espero que no olvides que ella era mi esposa

Terry: Presisamente por eso puedes celebrar cuando la sepultaba también le dije que era libre y que ya no te esperaría mas a un esposo que la dejo por otra mujer y junto con ella te esperaba yo cuando cresi siempre te esperaba como te ubieras sentido en mi lugar…(lloraba de furia)jamás sere como tu almenos eso me enseñaste yo nunca jugare con las personas almenos no con su dinero igual que hiciste tu con mi madre

Richard: Yo no me case con tu madre por su dinero es verdad me case sin amor pero pensé que con el tiempo llegaría a amarla éramos jóvenes y sus padres me trataban como si yo era un ser de otro mundo

Terry: Es por eso que puedes festejar ahora ya nadie pensara que tu éxito fu gracias a mi madre ahora ella también se a liberado

De pronto tocan la puerta y entra la nueva esposa de Richard granchester y su pequeño hijo

La cena esta servida pueden bajar a cenar

Terry: Grasias yo no tengo hambre pueden cenar los tres juntos( decía mientras veía a su pequeño hermano )

Richard: Puedes quedarte a dormir en tu habitación tu avión sale mañana y yo te llevare temprano

Diciendo esto último terry deja la maleta en manos de su padre y se va molesto mientras los tres sentían el ambiente tenso

En los estudios de grabación que pertenesian al padre de Terry y por tanto al mismo Terry se estaba grabando el notisiero como conductores estaba Susana y eduard(amigo de terry desde la infancia)

Eduard : solo respira

Susana: estoy nerviosa

Eduard: siempre pasa esto no te preocupes es tu primera ves en la noticia si te pones nerviosa lo pasas a los televidentes

Conductor: al aire en tres,dos,uno

Susana: buena enas buenas noches tele tele videntes les informa(mientras pasaba la noticia)

Eduard: no te preocupes ya pasara

En un bar estaba Terry bebiendo cuando llega Susana después de haber dado las notisias

Susana : hace mucho que llegaste

Terry :no te hubieras apurado

Susana: en un momento llega eduard ha disculpa camarero un vaso igual que el joven por favor

Camarero : si ahora

Terry : me hubiera gustado verte en la noticia , y como lo hiciste

Susana : todo una vergüenza ya me veras mañana, sin trabajo(riéndose)… no debes tomar estas muy cansado mejor ve a descansar(tomando la mano de Terry)

Terry : mañana podre descansar en el avion

Susana: como te fue con tu padre

Terry: bastante bien (ironico ) ya tuvimos una pelea

Susana: podrías darle al menos dale una oportunidad …debe de haber algún modo en que ustedes…

Terry: Sabes por que no me pienso casar con tigo

Susana: Por que dices eso(sonrojada como un tomate)

Terry:Es que sabes demasiado sobre mi y lo peor es que aparentes saber mas de lo que sabes crees que podrías comprenderme jamás ni siquiera mi propio padre puede entenderme

Susana: Ya estas ebrio eh (decía para cambiar el tema)

Terry: Talves un poco…. Dijiste que serias corresponsal en Londres

Susana: Por que aunque quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo hoy dije unas palabras y cometi un gran error ha te aseguro que mañana estare sin trabajo quizá sea reportera cuando sea una ansiana

Eduard: Susana oye cuando te venias no pudiste esperarme

Susana: Al fin ,llegas (un poco como burla)

Terry: Oye y por que no lo conquistas

Susana: Soy algo quisquillosa(siguiéndole el juego a Terry)

Eduard: puedo esperar… oye Terry cuando te vas

Terry: Mañana mañana me voy

Eduard: Y no deberías estar con tu familia en ves de estar con los amigos… tu padre te necesita

Terry: Por que será que no pensé eso(ironico)

Eduard: Terry te aconsejo que no sigas huyendo de tu pasado

Susana: Bueno no nos pongamos tristes y … cuando regresas

Cuando termine mis estudios…oye y por que no vienes ha visitarme

Eduard: Estare ocupado muy ocupado (mirando a Susana)

Bueno salud

En Michigan el padre de candy va a ver a sara y la ve llegando y ella lo invita a pasa a su casa

Sara: hoy mismo me ire de aqui

Sr andry: Tienes un lugar a donde ir

Sara: No no tengo a donde ir me quedare donde consiga un techo por lo menos usted pagara el funeral

Sr andry: Si no tienes a donde ir por que no vienes con migo mi hija terminara la escuela y quiere ser especialista en comunicación masiva y puede ser tu amiga

Sara: En serio ella también quiere ser especialista en comunicación masiva … señor andry por que es tan amable con migo

Sr andry: Crees que lo hago por lastima .. no en realidad me das pena quizá cuando tengas hijos entiendas

Sara: Por que a su hija le interesa la comunicasion(intentando cambiar la conversación)

Sr andry: No lo se pero quiere salir en los notisieros

Sara: En serio a mi también mi sueño es salir en el notisiero de las nueve

Sr andry: Seguro lo lograras eres muy linda

Sara: Seguro su hija también es muy linda

Que puedo decir es linda además es dulce y adorable…bueno sube vamos(señalando el auto)

Sara: No creo que sea buena idea

A no tienes de que preocuparte son buenos chicos ya veras

Están anthony y el señor andry hablando mientras sara espera en la puerta el viaje había sido muy largo

Sr andry: Solo será por poco tiempo

Anthony:Es el estudio de esteban

Sr andry:Por favor solo será hasta que cobre el seguro

Sara:Bueno esta bien pero por poco tiempo

Sr andry:Bueno sara esta un poco desordenado pero al menos tienes donde pasar la noche

Sara: Si bueno muchas grasias

Sara estaba ordenando un poco el cuarto que le habían dado y encontró algunas fotos donde veía a feliz a candy y a su papa y sentía envidia de esa felisidad

El primer dia de clases en launiversidad

Candy: papa que tal

Sr andry: Estas presiosa

Candy:Paresco universitaria

Sr andry: No,pareses una graduada

Candy:Oye do me digas que paresco vieja

Sr andry:No, no formal y muy hermosa

En la casa de sara esta esteban(un amigo de anthony)

Sara: que tal me veo

Esteban: bellísima muy linda

Enserio quieres tomarme un afoto

Si el primer dia es especial … toma(le da un ramo de flores)

En la universidad están candy Anthony George y Rosemary tomándose fotos y al otro lado también están Sara y esteban

Candy :esteban hola que tal

Rosemary: que haces aquí

Esteban:No les había dicho...ella es mi prima sara ,saludalos sara(el ambiente era un poco tenso

Sara:Hola soy sara… como están

Sr andry: esteban tienes una prima muy linda… de pronto siento mucho frio( fingiendo no conocer a sara)

Rosemary:Si pues yo no

Sara:Iremos en la misma clase espero que seamos amigas(dirigiéndose a candy)

Si soy candy

Esteban:Ahora pónganse juntas las dos bellezas sara y candy ,con sus flores por favor

Después de esto les tomo la foto que sellaría el camino de ambas


End file.
